Destiny's Slave
by Angel10
Summary: *grins* hey minna! Hope you like my new fic! Please R&R!!!


Destiny's Slave  
Chapter One: Deceiving Child  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon nor Dragonball Z become to me. If I did, Marai Trunks would never have a shirt on. ^_~  
Author's Notes: Well here is the Gohan/Usagi fic I promised all of you! I know, I know, I have enough trouble updating the fics I already have, demo I had to start writing this! I don't think this first chapter/prologue is that great, demo I promise it will get better! This fic is dedicated to all my online chans and all my readers and especially my reviewers ^_~! Now, on with the story!  
  
****************************************   
  
The world watched in horror as Son Goku forfeited. First, their hero and savior Mr. Satan was defeated and propelled into a mountainside and now their last hope for survival has given up and passed the fate of the planet to his son, Son Gohan. The world watched in apprehension as at first the two fighters seemed equal, giving everyone hope that the young aqua-eyed, platinum-haired boy had a chance to save them, only to their hopes shattered as the green and purple monster attacked the young warrior with new vigor. Punch after punch and kick after kick landed on the hybrid, braking bones and causing blood to spill. Cell suddenly threw Gohan to the ground, a cocky grin plastered on his face.  
"Impressive boy, demo not good enough. No one can defeat me," proclaimed Cell arrogantly as he raised his hand in the direction where Gohan's prone figure lay, barely hanging onto consciousness. Soon a small red ball of ki began to form in front of Cell's flat palm, growing steadily larger with each passing moment.  
  
Just when he was about to fire and Goku was about to save his only son, a little girl suddenly appeared out of thin air, no more than four years old. Her bright red hair was up in two heart-shaped odangoes on either side of her head. She wore a sailor like fuku, with a blue sailor collar and a double layered miniskirt that was attached to the white bodice she wore. She had puffed pink short sleeves with elbow length pink ringed gloves and white, knee-high boots that were also trimmed with pink. On her forehead she had a gold tiara with a fuchsia, heart-shaped gem in the center and on her neck was a pink choker.  
  
"Chibi-Chibi!" exclaimed the girl, spreading her chibi arms out to either side of her, as if to block Cell from getting to Gohan.  
  
" Where did that girl come from?! She's going to get killed!!" yelled Trunks as he began to descend to Gohan and the little girl, only to be stopped by the scowling Piccolo.  
  
"Don't be foolish Trunks! If you go down there, the only thing you'll accomplish would be getting yourself killed," said Piccolo sternly.  
  
"We can't just let them die!"  
  
Piccolo didn't answer, but instead yelled, "Gohan! Get up Gohan!"  
  
  
Cell stared at the girl before him; her chibi face set in a look of determination as she stared back at him without a trace of fear. Looking into her sky-blue eyes, Cell received the strangest feeling that there was more to her than the small child before him, but he shook the feeling off. 'Ridiculous, she's just a soon to be dead human if she doesn't get out of my way.'  
  
"I suggest you move aside little girl if you want to live to see tomorrow, although tomorrow might never come for this world," said Cell, smirking as the ball of ki grew to the size of a basketball.  
  
"Chibi-Chibi!" exclaimed the child again while shaking her head 'no'. Celled growled in agitation and before anyone could stop him, he shot the ki blast straight to Gohan and the red-haired child.  
  
"IIIEEEE!!!!!!! GOHAN!" screamed Goku as the blast hit its target, causing a huge explosion to sound throughout the area. Soon, everyone's vision was clouded as a screen of dust fogged the arena.  
  
"You fail," a child's voice rang through out the area, surprising everyone.  
  
"Nani?" asked Cell in disbelief as the cloud of dust was blown away in a sudden breeze, revealing both the little girl unharmed and Gohan still prone on the ground.  
  
" I said you fail Cell, now I will show you no mercy," said the girl, her voice unwavering and stern, her eyes narrowed.   
  
Cell laughed, his chuckles seemingly echoing for miles around. " Is that supposed to scare me? What can you do little girl? You're nothing but a child."  
  
"Appearances can be deceiving," whispered the girl as she closed her eyes and clasped her hands in front of her, as if in prayer. Suddenly, her body began to glow, her figure becoming nothing more than a silhouette of light. Her form suddenly began to grow, her figure changing from that of a child to that of a woman; twin streamers of hair grew that fell to the ground from the heart-shaped odangoes, and long, angelic wings grew from her back, sending snow white feathers blowing in the breeze. Slowly, the light faded away, allowing the spectators to have a clear view of the new appearance of the strange girl that had appeared from nowhere. Instead of the small, redheaded girl, now stood a full grown, white-haired beautiful young woman. She wore a short white dress that clung to her figure like a second skin, not leaving much to the imagination. Her skirt was pleaded and on the front had a range of coloured pouring from an eight-pointed crystal star. Her sleeves were now three golden coloured rings trimmed with feathers. Her blue sailor collar was now white, with a winged broach with an eight-pointed star attached to the point of her v-shaped neckline. She hands were now bare of gloves and on her feet were white, winged high-healed shoes. The gold tiara was replaced with an eight-pointed star, identical to the one on her broach. The tenshi regarded Cell with cold, sapphire eyes.  
  
"Are you suppose to scare me, little girl? You are still nothing compared to me," boasted Cell. The young woman smiled coldly and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"You are so naïve Cell, nothing more than a fool with a taste of power over the world. You are nothing," said the girl, causing furry to engulf Cell like a wildfire.  
  
"Is that so? And who are you to make that assumption brat?" asked Cell, glaring at the cocky girl before him.  
  
" You are aware that this planet has a guardian, ne? Well, I'm like that, only I guard the universe. I travel from planet to planet, destroying evil like you, should they fail my test. If an evil such as yourself tries to kill me while in my chibi form, then they not worth the air they breathe and are not deserving of my mercy. Now Cell, meet your destroyer; watashi wa Sailor Cosmos," announced the girl.  
Cell growled in anger before raising his hands, firing ki blasts at the girl like a downpour of rain. Once again the girl smirk in confidence as the blasts headed toward her, and she allowed them to hit her dead center, causing smoke to surround her body. After a few moments of waiting, Cell smirked in triumph, only to have it crash down into a scowl as the light clicking of heels against the graveled ground was heard. The tenshi stepped out of the smoky haze, not a scratch on her, not even a single hair was out of place the of heart-shaped odangoes. Cosmos allowed a smile to grace her face as her eyes focused on the scowling and bewildered Cell. "My turn."   
  
***********************************************  
  
Hey Minna-chan! I hope you liked the first chapter! Gomen ne, if it sucked, demo believe me the second chapter is going to be better and it's also going to have Gohan in it, and iie, it's not the same Gohan in this chapter. Don't know how that can be? Well, review and I'll get the next chapter posted and you can find out!   
Reviewers = happy Angel-chan! ^_^  



End file.
